villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hunters (Tom Clancy's The Division)
The Hunters are an enemy faction in the Ubisoft videogame Tom Clancy's The Division. Little is known about them, save that they are possibly the single most dangerous threat found in the Dark Zone. History Tom Chancy's The Division The Second Wave receives intelligence that there is possibly a cure for the Dollar Flu somewhere in the Dark Zone. Despite an oncoming winter storm and the low probability that there actually is a cure, Second Wave leader Faye Lau decides it is a risk worth taking and sends in agents to find the suspected cure. This proves to be a fatal decision, as the helicopter transporting the agents inside crash lands and leaves the agents stranded inside the dark zone during a blinding snowstorm. Scrambling out of the wreckage, the player is left at the mercy of the elements, and must scavenge what they need to make it through the night. Through the course of the night the agents encounter several enemy forces, though by the time they reach extraction they come face to face with a previously unknown enemy force known only as "Hunters". Equipped with Division-quality gear and capable of fighting on the same level as the agents they hunt, they are distinguished by their absolute silence, their distinctive ballistic armor, and most disturbingly their "trophies; the seized SHD watches taken from dead Division agents. While not part of any of the previous factions, the fact that Hunters have not only hunted down previous agents but have not been encountered before means that there are several pieces of information that have slipped through the net in the chaos since the outbreak of the Dollar Flu. Who the Hunters are, who leads them, and their final goals are as of now unknown. Hunters are encountered in the Underground, Survival and Resistance. Tom Clancy's The Divison 2 The Hunters reappear in the Division 2 as the "Unknown". One hunter even baits a Division agent(s) by killing a Division Agent named Edwards and sending out a distress call to draw more Division agents. When he division agents arrive to the scene, they are surprised that it was a trap set up by a Hunter, after a lenglty battle, the Hunter tazers the Division agent(s), glares at them and disappears. Hunter's Abilities *'Superior Conditioning': The Hunters have shown to have the exact levels of physical strength, mobility, reaction time, stamina and recovery rate just like the Division Agents, if not superior. They can move as fast, if not faster, than Division agents and can even knock down a battle hardened Division agent with one physical strike. *'Intimidation Expertise': The Hunters most prominent ability is their mysterious, yet silent and deadly nature, which combined with their abilities makes them extremely feared even by the most expired and skilled soldiers, survivalists and Division Agents. *'Tactical Combatants': The Hunters are masterful combatants, particularly in tactical combat. They have habit of speaking up of sneaking up on Division Agents and planting bait to lure Division Agents into a trap. They are also proficient with fire arms, fighting and marksmanship. *'Tracking Capabilities': The Hunters are proficient trackers, who prefer to stalk the Division Agents and patiently wait for an opportunity to strike. *'SHD Technologies': The Hunters have SHD Technology, which gives them, first aid equipment, armor kits, deployable turrets, seeker mines, support stations or sticky bombs. They also have technology which allows them to hack the SHD Technology of their targets. They even use tazer-like technology and smoke bombs. Gallery Marijn-smidt-hunters.jpg Hunter Division.png snapshot 006hunter.png snapshot 0071.png hunter-faction.jpg hunters-faith-500x500.jpg|Hunter's Faith badge Theories about the Hunters There is currently no detailed information on where the Hunters came from, their personal identities, or whom they are affiliated with. Nonetheless, there are several theories about their origins and purpose; * They are or were Rogue First Wave Division Agents who may have acquired their high-end gear from the Dark Zone. Since Arron Keener started killing First wave agents who refused his offers to join him, these agents could've hid in the Dark Zone and gone radio silent to avoid being tracked down. This would explain why the Hunters are highly determined to take down Division Agents, and possibly believing that these Agents are Aaron Keener's soldiers who were sent to hunt them down. * They may be a part of one of the various LMB splinter groups that formed after their defeat at the U.N. building and the death of Lieutenant Colonel Charles Bliss. They now wander the Dark Zone, seeking to personally eliminate the Division Agents. * They could be Third Wave Division agents deployed by the Strategic Homeland Division into Manhattan in order to hunt down and kill all of the First Wave and Second Wave Division agents because the federal government believes they all of the First Wave and Second Wave Divison agents have gone rogue, therefore making these rogues a threat to national security. * They could be conspiracy theorists and survivalists who are obsessed with the Division, believing that the Division has been sent to kill them for bearing witness to their activities. By taking up gadgetry from deceased Division agents, studying and replicating them, they stalk the Dark Zone hoping to take down the Division agents before the Division agents take them out. * They could be a collective or rogue agents and (or) LMB personnel who are loyal to Aaron Keener, even after Aaron Keener left the LMB. *They could be a branch of Black Tusk who specialize in killing Division agents. Category:Enigmatic Category:Assassins Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighters